Rebecca Chambers (character)
| series = Resident Evil | creator= | artist= Isao Ohishi and Jun Takeuchi (RE) | voiceactor = Lynn Harris (RE) Hope Levy (REmake) Riva Di Paola (RE0) Stephanie Sheh (UC, RE5, Mercenaries 3D) | motionactor = Sumie Kaneshiro (REmake) | liveactor = "Linda" (RE live-action cutscenes) }} is a fictional character in the Resident Evil horror franchise by Capcom. She was introduced as a supporting character in the original ''Resident Evil'' video game in 1996 and became the main protagonist of the prequel game Resident Evil Zero in 2002. In the first Resident Evil, Rebecca is a young officer with the fictitious Special Tactics And Rescue Service police unit and is trapped in a zombie-infested mansion. Zero depicts the events before that ordeal, during which she is separated from her team and forced to partner with escaped convict Billy Coen to survive similar circumstances. Both stories were revisited and expanded upon in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles with a scenario set in between. Rebecca appears in several other games and is one of the heroes of the Resident Evil novel series that includes novelizations of earlier series materials as well as original stories. Appearances In video games Rebecca makes her first appearance in the original 1996 Resident Evil as a supporting character for Chris Redfield, a fellow officer in the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) police force. She is an 18-year-oldJan Jagodzinski, Youth Fantasies: The Perverse Landscape of the Media (Palgrave Macmillan, 2004), p.156. rookie member of the unit's Bravo Team and serves as a field medic additionally in charge of rear security. Before she joined the force, she was a child prodigy and graduated from college at only 18 years old.Resident Evil Zero: BradyGames Official Strategy Guide, page 18 Rebecca arrives at the Arklay Research Facility to investigate a series of cannibalistic murders with her comrades lost and scattered across the Arklay Mountains. Her introduction and other appearances throughout the first game vary depending on the path the player chooses and she can be controlled during portions of the story. Ultimately, Rebecca is rescued by Chris and the Alpha Team and she emerges as Bravo Team's sole survivor of the incident in the canon version of the story. In Resident Evil Zero, a prequel to Resident Evil, Rebecca is one of two protagonists. Shortly after Bravo Team had been dispatched to the Arklay Mountains to investigate the murders, she enters a seemingly abandoned train. Coming under attack by zombies and mutated animals, Rebecca encounters escaped death-row military prisoner Billy Coen and cooperates with him. The two discover that the viral zombie outbreak has been masterminded by James Marcus who had been one of the Umbrella Corporation's top scientists but was assassinated on behalf of the company, only to be revived by the monsters created by him. Rebecca and Billy escape from the train and find themselves in an old underground facility of Umbrella Corporation that was overtaken by Marcus in his lust for revenge. In the end, they manage to destroy both Marcus and the facility. Rebecca allows Billy to escape, falsely reporting his death to the authorities. Rebecca appears in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles which summarizes the events of Resident Evil Zero and details her later experiences leading up to Resident Evil. The game pairs her with fellow STARS Bravo team member Richard Aiken as they work together to fend off hordes of undead creatures.Damien Waples, "Rebecca Chamber's Profile," Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Prima Official Game Guide (Roseville: Prima Games, 2007), p.131. She has survived the events of Resident Evil 2, in which the character makes a notable Easter egg type cameo appearance in an undeveloped film on Wesker's desk. Rebecca is also a playable character in Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition in its minigame mode Mercenaries Reunion, as well as in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D. Design In the original Resident Evil, Rebecca was portrayed by Lynn Harris, who also worked as the voice-over director of the game. The game's director Shinji Mikami said in 2014: "If I had to name the woman character I most disliked in my games it would be Rebecca Chambers. She’s submissive, she’s not independent. I didn’t want to include her but the staff wanted that kind of character in the game, for whatever reason. I’m sure it made sense to them. And in Japan, that character is pretty popular." In Resident Evil 0, Rebecca's character was modeled after the J-pop star Ayumi Hamasaki, who also served as Capcom's official spokeswoman for the game in Japan. GAF - News - Resident Evil 0 gets a spokesperson Rebecca's alternate costumes in the games "expose her midriff and voluptuous shape".Gladys L. Knight, Female Action Heroes: A Guide to Women in Comics, Video Games, Film, and Television (Greenwood, 2010), p.206. In RE0, where she is a starting character, Rebecca is weaker than Billy and as such can absorb much less damage and cannot push heavier objects. Her unique skill is her ability to mix various chemicals. In the Mercenaries mode of RE5, Rebecca is armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and her melee moves include flame spray, tear gas and taser attacks, but most of them do not instantly kill. To compensate that, she is the only character that starts with two first-aid sprays and extra ammo. In The Mercenaries 3D, Rebecca is an unlockable character with the highest recovery but with the lowest armor (her alternate nurse costume makes her take recover health faster and take even more damage). She carries five healing herbs, an MP5 and a grenade launcher, and her high-damage flame spray attack is replaced by a push out move. Other appearances Rebecca plays a central role in S. D. Perry's Resident Evil novels written in 1998-2004, namely in the original stories Resident Evil: Caliban Cove and Resident Evil: Underworld, as well as in the novelizations of the games in which she appears (Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy and Resident Evil: Zero Hour). In Caliban Cove, Rebecca, declared outlaw and aided by members of the Exeter, Maine branch of STARS, attempts to stop a rogue scientist from spreading a new strain of the T-virus. In Underworld, she, Leon S. Kennedy and an original character David Trapp (from Caliban Cove) embark to find the Umbrella Corporation's new facility hidden beneath the desert in the American Southwest, which was taken over by another rogue Umbrella scientist. She also appears in the Resident Evil comic book S.T.A.R.S. Files and in George A. Romero's rejected Resident Evil film screenplay, filling the same role as she did in the first game; in this script, she was one of the four survivors. An animated film continuing the events of the series and focusing on the current exploits of Rebecca might possibly be made in the future."The Generation of Degeneration" video featured on the extras section of the DVD/Blu-ray release of Resident Evil: Degeneration. In 2001, toymaker Moby Dick produced an action figure of Rebecca in the Resident Evil 3: Nemesis related series even as she does not actually appear in this game (the figure is actually based on the character's depiction in the canceled Nintendo 64 version of Resident Evil Zero). A diorama-type figure of Rebecca and the monster Hunter was released by Organic in 2009. A 1/6 scale resin garage kit of Rebecca in her alternate costume from Zero was also released by Vanilla Chop. Capcom's theme restaurant Biohazard Cafe & Grill S.T.A.R.S. opened with Rebecca-Style Dessert in the menu.Ben Reeves, We Survived A Visit To Japan's Resident Evil Restaurant, Game Informer, September 28, 2012 Reception The character has been positively received. According to PlayStation Official Magazine, "her starring role in Resident Evil Zero made her a fan favourite." According to IGN, "Rebecca may seem like nothing more than a plucky sidekick, but she can more than hold her own in battle." GameDaily featured her as its "Babe of the Week", commenting, "Resident Evil's youngest member battles zombies and other horrors so you don't have to. That makes her a true American hero."Chris Buffa, "Babe of the Week: Rebecca Chambers," GameDaily (September 19, 2008). She was included among the 112 most important female characters in games by PC Games Hardware in 2008Thilo Bayer (Jan 01, 2008), PCGH history: The most important female characters in games, PC Games Hardware. and was ranked as the 93rd best looking game girl by GameHall's Portal PlayGame in 2014.http://portalplaygame.com/top-100-as-personagens-mais-gatas-dos-games/ In 1997, Edge used as picture of Rebecca (mislabeled as "Jill") as an illustration for "positive females who don't parade around in their underwear.""Girl Trouble", Edge 52, page 66. Six years later in 2003, Edge listed both Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers, as well as some other survival horror genre female protagonists including Claire Redfield, as "strong, non-exploitative female leads" who are "undeniably attractive, but they don't ponce about in leather cat suits.""Digital Women: Desire and Loathing in Videogame Industry", Edge 121, page 61. While evaluating which of the Resident Evil heroes is best dressed to survive a real-life zombie apocalypse, GamesRadar found Rebecca to be "more practically attired than Ada Wong or Jill Valentine" and remarked on her looks of a "pre-pubescent tom boy."Matt Cundy, Which Resident Evil hero is best dressed for a zombie apocalypse?, GamesRadar, March 11, 2009. IGN included her on their 2009 list of the characters they would like to return in Resident Evil 6. Joystiq praised Rebecca's inclusion in Resident Evil 5 s downloadable content, similarly stating "we're all for bringing her back."David Hinkle, "Famitsu: Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton in RE5: Mercenaries Reunion," Joystiq (February 9, 2010). References External links *Rebecca Chambers at the Internet Movie Database Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Characters in American novels of the 20th century Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional American people of European descent in video games Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Police officer characters in video games Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Video game characters based on real people Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in literature Category:Video game characters introduced in 1996 Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional American people of English descent Category:Fictional American people of English descent in video games